


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT Unit [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mission Fic, Protective Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Protective Lee Taeyong, Protective Nakamoto Yuta, Protective Taeil, Rescue Missions, Restraints, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Whump, broken leg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny & Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone
Series: NCT Unit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852249
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Time**

_His head hurt so much.Why did his head hurt so much?Did he hit it on something?Was he sick?Was he in bed?_

_He tried to move,only for a shot of pain to shoot through his body when he tried to move one of his legs._

_The scream was out before he could stop it._


End file.
